


Loona x PJO One Shots

by BudderPup009



Category: K-pop, LOONA (Korea Band), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BudderPup009/pseuds/BudderPup009
Summary: Just a collection of one shots i'll be updating as i go





	Loona x PJO One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Where Hyunjin gets herself into trouble and Heejin recruits Jungeun and Jiwoo to help
> 
> Bonus: some soft chuulip

  
    It was a peaceful morning for most demigods at Camp Half-Blood.

    The early risers were already running about, either waiting for lessons to start or doing their own thing. Some mingled with each other and some decided to enjoy the quietness alone.

    The Hermes kids (namely Yerim Kim and Eunbi Hwang) we're already plotting their next prank. Jeongyeon Jeon and Siyeon Lee from the Ares cabin were having their daily morning run around the camp. Jinsoul Jung and Byulyi Moon, as they are the only ones that can easily communicate with them, were checking on the sea nymphs that dwelled in the beach. Vivi Wong, as head counselor of the Demeter cabin, was greeting the beautiful tree nymphs living at the edge of the forest. Hypnos cabin was still knocked out and the soothing singing from the Apollo cabin wasn't really helping.

    So basically everything was as it usually was.

    Until they heard the scream.

    Vivi being the closest to where it came from, jumped in shock. The tree nymph she was having a conversation with, quickly melded back into the tree. Hwang and Yeri tripped over the wire they had placed in front of the Hypnos cabin, while the head counselor sleepily walked out and tripped over them too. The sea nymphs scattered and Jinsoul and Byulyi swam up to the surface to find out what was going on. Jeongyeon and Siyeon, having just finished their morning run, looked at each other in confusion. One of the campers inside of the Apollo cabin (probably either Jiwoo or Yehana, poor girls were startled easily) hit a note a little too high which just destroyed the others ears.

    The door to the Big House bursts open and out steps a centaur, his stallion half a brilliant white.

    "What was that?"

    The closest one to him, a Nike child by the name of Taehyung Kim or V as he likes to be called, answers his question.

    "It was a scream. It came from the woods." He nervously looks around. For a son of the goddess of victory, he wasn't too keen on being the first one to figure out what happened.

    Chiron walks towards the middle of the giant Ω that the cabins made up.

    "Demigods, I want all of you to be on your guard. If something happens-"

    He is interrupted by a girl running out of the woods. She was crying and her clothes were teared in some places while she had cuts and scratches around her face and arms.

    "C-chiron. T-they took her- please somebody-"

    The girl passed out and that's when people noticed who it was.

    Heejin Jeon, daughter of Jupiter, Zeus's Roman form.

    They hadn't recognized her immediately due to her disheveled state as the girl was always calm and put together. And if something made Heejin lose it like this then something is definitely wrong.

    "Alright, somebody please get the Apollo kids out here, we need a medic, and somebody figure out who's the missing camper."

    The head counselors of each cabin made sure that everybody was accounted for, when Nayeon Im spoke up.

    "Uh Chiron, I'm missing one."

    "Who?" Chiron glanced worriedly at her.

    "Hyunjin. It's Hyunjin Kim."

    Of course it was. Hyunjin was the only one that could make Heejin lose her mind like that.

    Chiron sighed.

    "Very well. We'll wait for Heejin to wake up, soon hopefully, but in the meantime we should continue with our scheduled lessons."

    The other campers agreed, albeit their minds weren't eased. Everybody looked at each other with the same thought.

    Why were they in the forest together in the first place?

***

    Heejin wakes up a few hours later completely disoriented. She opens her eyes to see the room she's in is empty. There was a piece of ambrosia on the bedside table next to her that she gladly ate, the taste of a home she vaguely remembered filling her chest with warmth.

    The door opens and in comes a tall girl that she's seen around camp.

    "You're Yuna Choi from the Apollo cabin right?"

    Said girl jumps not having noticed Heejin had woken up. "Uh um yeah that's me. It was my turn to come check on you. How are you feeling?" She takes a seat on a nearby stool.

    "Much better after that ambrosia." Heejin sat up with some help from Yuna. She smiled gratefully.

    "So are you up to explain what had happened back there?" Yuna questioned carefully.

    "What happened..." Heejin's eyes open wide, "Hyunjin. I gotta go I need to save her." Heejin tried to stand up only to have Yuna stop her.

    "Woah there. You might feel better but that doesn't mean you can rush to be a knight in shining armor. We'll solve this, but first let's go and explain to Chiron."

    Heejin's heart was palpitating at an abnormal speed. She took a deep breath and agreed.

    "Okay. Let's go."

***

    The two girls walked to the Big House where Chiron was waiting inside. They entered and Heejin sat down in front of Chiron, in wheelchair form, at the table. If asked she wouldn't admit it, but she felt incredibly nervous right now. What if Chiron decided not to send somebody to help? What if Hyunjin wasn't important enough to be saved? She was known as a troublemaker across camp, but that doesn't mean she isn't important to someone. Important to Heejin.

    Chiron gave Heejin a smile, as if he knew about her worries.

    "Tell me, what happened out there? From the beginning please."

    She took a deep breath and prepared herself to relive the events that transpired just hours before. "Okay."

_*Late into the night...*_

_Heejin tossed and turned in bed, sweat covered her body. Dreams were never a good thing for a demigod. She woke up and sat straight, panting heavily. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes, wondering what that dream was about._

_The daughter of Jupiter looked over at her cabin mates. Her half sister, Jihyo Park, was sleeping peacefully in her bunk, while her brother, Jungkook Jeon, had kicked off his blanket and was snoring loudly._

_She remembered when she first arrived at camp with Sooyoung Ha and Gahyeon Lee, daughters of Venus and Ceres respectively. They were on a quest that brought them to New York and met some Greeks that were also sent to take care of the monsters. It was a tough task and that's why Chiron contacted New Rome for some backup. The rules state that only three may go on a quest, but it never said anything about sending backup did it?_

_The Romans were taken to the Greek camp to rest for a day before they headed back to California. A day was all it took to convince them that they should stay. Sooyoung found their peaceful ways took away the pent up stress she had, Gahyeon enjoyed the Grove of Dodona and chose to do research on it, while Heejin stayed for another reason... which was knocking on the cabin window._

_She turned to the sounds of tapping on the cabin's window to see the one and only Hyunjin Kim._

_The Roman threw off her blanket and padded over to the window, opening it to let in the chilly air. She leaned her arms on the windowsill and raised an eyebrow at the Hermes daughter._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_Hyunjin gave her that troublemaker smile that every Hermes kid seemed to have. Heejin loved it._

_"Got bored." She shrugged._

_"Then sleep. It's late anyways," The Roman finished with a yawn._

_"But I wanna talk to you,"Hyunjin whined like a child._

_"Well you just did." Heejin teased the younger._

_Hyunjin pouted when an idea formed in her head._

_"Wanna go for a walk?" She hopefully looked up at Heejin._

_Heejin pretended to ponder the idea for a bit, "Hmmm I dunno Hyunjin. I mean it is pretty late and we wouldn't wanna get in trouble now would we?" A teasing lilt to her voice._

_And then Hyunjin brought out her puppy eyes._

_"Pleaseeeee?"_

    Crap, _Heejin thought._

    _She sighed, "Fine. But only for a few minutes. It's almost time to get up anyways."_

_The younger clapped her hands in glee before being shushed by Heejin._

_"Just let me put something warmer on."_

_She turned from the window and grabbed the usual get up of an orange t-shirt and shorts with a jacket. She looked down to her wrist where her golden chain/sword was wrapped around it. You never know what's lurking in there._

_Heejin walked back to the window and climbed through it. Hyunjin was sitting on the floor next to the window with similar clothing except she had her bow and quiver strapped to her back. When Heejin landed next to her with a soft thump, she looked up and gave her infamous grin._

_"Ready to go?"_

_Heejin gave a silent nod and before they headed off towards the woods, something caught her attention._

_"Um why are you bringing that bow?"_

_Hyunjin looked over her shoulder at the shiny golden bow on her back. It was the one her father had given her. Heejin knew that the younger resented her father like most demigods did. So why did she have that bow rather than the one she made herself?_

_"I'm getting rid of it."_

_She stalked off towards the woods with Heejin hot on her heels._

_"What do you mean 'get rid of it'?" Heejin questioned._

_"We're gonna pay someone a little visit."_

_Heejin continued to ask questions but Hyunjin answered none as she plowed straight ahead. The former had an idea as to what the latter was planning, and she hoped she was wrong._

_They trekked through the woods and thankfully no monsters came out to surprise them. Heejin assumed they were asleep when she heard scuttling nearby. Her hand instinctively reached for her bracelet, ready to pull it off any moment._

_"Hyunjin? Are you sure this is a good idea? Can't you just throw it into the ocean or something?" She continued to look around for any sign of danger._

_"You know Jinsoul will scold me for 'polluting' the waters and give it back, so I thought 'why not make it into food?'"_

_It seems like Heejin's worries were right. She knew the direction they were headed in and she didn't like it._

_"Food for myrmekes you mean?" She asked in an accusing tone._

_Hyunjin guiltyly looked away, but continued walking towards where the myrmekes dwelled. Heejin not wanting to leave her alone, followed her, one hand placed on her bracelet._

_After a few more minutes of walking, they finally made it to the myrmeke mound. The sun was beginning to rise, casting a glow on Hyunjin's bow, making it seem brighter than it already was. Heejin heard the sound of scuttling again and turned at the sound. Two myrmekes were making their way towards them._

_She immediately ripped off her bracelet and in her hands an Imperial Gold claymore grew._

_The myrmekes grew closer and Heejin stepped in front of Hyunjin._

_"Do what you need to do. I don't agree with it in the slightest, but I won't stop you." And she rushed the myrmeke._

_The giant ants screeched and charged at her. Of course it would love Imperial Gold._

_Heejin flew over the first one's back and landed behind it. The ant was momentarily confused when the demigod slashed at it's back with her sword. The monster screeched and tackled Heejin. It slashed at her leaving plenty of scratches all over her. She was so focused on this one monster that she failed to notice that the one she neglected had attacked Hyunjin, not that the younger couldn't take care of herself._

_She managed to finish off the myrmeke, not without earning more bruises snd burns. The demigod dazedly looked up just in time to see three more of the monsters go into one of the holes around the mound carrying a screaming Hyunjin between their pincers._

_"HYUNJIN!!" Heejin tried to attract the myrmekes' attention but seeing that they were busy with the shiny longbow on Hyunjin's back, she failed. They disappeared into the mound._

_Heejin stared at the hole they just went down almost losing hope. Until she remembered that the ants wait 24 hours to eat their... food._

_She spun on her heel and dashed back in the direction of camp, occasionally tripping and running into stray sticks in her path. She was so distraught by the thought of Hyunjin possibly being eaten by giant killer ants thats she forgot her ability to fly._

_She finally made it to the edge of the woods to see the Chiron with the rest of the demigods gathered in the center of the Ω that the cabins made up. The centaur was in the middle of saying something when he noticed the girl racing towards him._

_"C-chiron. T-they took her- please somebody-"_

_The last thing she remembered was Chiron asking who was missing and for a medic._

_*Now...*_

    "And now I'm here begging you to let me go save my idiotic friend." She pleadingly stared at the centaur, who was attentively listening to the panicked demigod.

    Chiron didn't have to think about it. It was obvious the girl in front of him cared about the Hermes daughter more than she let on.

    "Fine. But not alone. Like any other quest you can take up to two more with you." He smiled reassuringly. "I know you'll be able to do it."

    Heejin leaped out of her chair and hugged him. "Thank you thank you thank you." She mumbled.

    She pulled away and ran out of the house, saying hi to Yuna that was stationed outside.

    Heejin knew just who to recruit.

    She first headed to the Apollo cabin, knowing that in order to convince a certain demigod of coming with her, she needed to recruit their weakness.

    Knocking on the door, Heejin balanced herself on the balls of her feet. The door opened to a short brunette with a gigawatt smile on her face.

    "Heejin!"

    "Jiwoo!"

    The two girls hugged. They may not talk often, but that doesn't mean they don't care about each other. Jiwoo was the first to pull away with a frown on her face.

    "How are you doing?"

    Heejin sighed, "I'm okay. I'm just worried about her. That's what I came to talk to you about actually."

    Jiwoo furrowed her eyebrows, but closed the door behind her and sat on the stairs on the porch, inviting Heejin to sit next to her.

    "What is it?"

    "Uh so remember that story of Apollo? How he sung to the myrmekes to save somebody? He pulled it off. Even rode on the mama ant. I'm thinking of bringing one of the Apollo kids with me to do the same and an Athena kid to help us navigate. But I know that none of the Athena kids will help me. That's where you come in." Heejin gave a tentative smile, hoping that she hasn't done anything to scare off the older girl.

    "How are you going to convince one of the Athena kids using me?"

    "You and I both know Jungeun has a soft spot for you."

    "Got me there."

    "Exactly. Plus you're one of the best singers I know, but don't tell the others that." Heejin smiled mischievously and Jiwoo giggled.

    "Okay fine."

    "And I know you're probably gonna say no-- wait what?" The Jupiter daughter opened her eyes wide. "Just like that?"

    "Yes, Heejin, I'll go with you. If you want me to be honest I've been looking for an excuse to go on a quest anyways. Now, how are we going to convince Jungie?"

    "Just be you Jiwoo. Trust me."

    On the opposite side, a blonde girl felt a shiver go down her spine.

    _What the fuck?_

***

    Jiwoo and Heejin made their way towards the Athena cabin, innocent smiles on their faces. Jungeun was already standing on the porch talking to one of her siblings, Namjoon Kim. She saw in her peripheral vision the two suspicious looking girls and excused herself to question them.

    "I don't like those looks on your faces." Jungeun crossed her arms over her chest. "Especially you Miss Sunshine."

    Jiwoo gave a sweet smile, "But Jungiiieeeee, we just wanna ask you something!"

    "Yeah, _Jungie_ , we just wanna ask you something." Heejin snickered.

    "First of all, don't call me that," She directed that one at Heejin, "Second, I'm a little bit scared I'll admit. What is it?"

    Jiwoo toom the reigns, "Can you go on a lil quest with us? Pleaseeeeee?"

    "Is it about Hyunjin?"

    "Yes."

    "Then nope." Jungeun turned to walk back to ger cabin.

    "Wait! Jungie!"

    "I'm not gonna look at you 'cause I know you're gonna use your puppy eyes."

    "But Jungieeeeee..."

    Jungeun sighed and turned around. "What?"

    Jiwoo was looking at her with her famous puppy eyes.

    Jungeun stared at her for a moment.

    "Let me get my things."

    Heejin cheered.

    "Don't push it." Jungeun gave one last glare and entered her cabin.

***

    The trio informed Chiron that they were leaving. It was almost sunset, which left only a few hours until...

    Heejin didn't wanna think about it.

    They stood at the edge of the woods. Heejin with nothing but her bracelet, Jungeun with her dagger strapped to her thigh, a small bag of ambrosia, and a canteen with nectar, and Jiwoo, with a quiver full of Celestial Bronze tipped arrows strapped to her back, holding her short bow.

    The youngest took a deep breath, "Ready?"

    The other two nodded and they ran straight into the woods. Heejin would fly, but she didnt want to leave the others behind.

    They made it to the spot Heejin had last seen Hyunjin. Myrmekes were scavenging the woods near them. Hiding behind a bush, Heejin turned to Jiwoo.

    "Remember what you had to do?"

    Jiwoo took a deep breath. She absolutely despised conflict, but knew that this was the most peaceful option. She readied her bow and arrow. "Yeah. I'm ready."

    They came out from behind the bush and made their way into the clearing, catching the ants' attention.

    Jiwoo inhaled and began to sing She is the Sunshine.

    Maybe it was the amount of emotion in Jiwoo's voice or just the fact that it was extremely beautiful, but the ants stopped their advancements.

    Now the other two knew Jiwoo had an incredible voice, but this was comepletely new. The amount of emotion the girl poured into a single song completely stunned them. They glanced at each other wondering just who Jiwoo was thinking about.

    The trio slowly made their way into myrmeke territory, leaving the ones above.

    Jiwoo continued to sing, the myrmekes they encountered were mostly calm, but they quickly slayed the ones that attacked them. Making their way deeper into the ants' nest, Jiwoo's voice was becoming raspy.

    "Do you need a break?" Jungeun asked and worriedly looked at her friend.

    Jiwoo shook her head, "No, I'm fine. We should be getting close anyways." She pushed onwards, her voice resonating in the tunnels and the other two girls following her.

    They eventually made it to a chamber filled with glittering, shiny items in piles.

    "Woah..." Heejin looked around, wide-eyed.

    "Woah indeed..." Jungeun agreed.

    Jiwoo, after having spent most of her voice, simply nodded in agreement.

    They all snapped their heads to the bottom of a pile where they heard some groaning. Under some gold and silver items, a figure was shifting.

    It was none other than the girl they came searching for.

    Heejin touched her wrist to the flat of her sword, transforming it back into a bracelet and rushed to Hyunjin's side. She grabbed the latter's arms and pulled her out from under the pile. Hyunjin squinted up at her.

    "Heejin?" She murmured hoarsely.

    "I'm here. We're going to get you out of here." The Roman placed Hyunjin's head on her lap and stroked her hair. "Can you move?"

    Hyunjin nodded, but when she tried to stand up she hissed in pain. Heejin looked down to see a huge gash on her leg. Even with ambrosia and nectar it would leave a scar.

    Jungeun quickly approached them and handed over the bag of ambrosia and the canteen of nectar. Heejin uncapped the canteen and carefully placed it on Hyunjin's lips, helping her drink.

    The gash was beginning to close, the cuts were already fading. Hyunjin slowly sat up, not wanting to risk any more damage. Heejin moved a strand of Hyujin's hair behind her ear.

    "Feeling better?"

    Hyunjin nodded. "Much."

    "Okay. Let's get you out of here." She and Jungeun helped the taller girl stand up.

    The four of them slowly retraced their steps. It was a dangerous move, but it was currently their only way out without encountering the queen ant.

    After drinking some water for her parched throat, Jiwoo continued to sing a beautiful melody, bringing tears to the other's eyes.

    Hyunjin looked in disbelief at Heejin, not quite believing that Jiwoo could hold so much grief inside her small body.

    Heejin gave a small smile in acknowledgement.

    They continued their ascent towards the surface, with Jiwoo leading, Jungeun at the rear, and Heejin supporting Hyunjin between them.

    After a few more minutes, they made it back to the forest, Hyunjin almost dropping to her knees and kissing the ground beneath her feet.

    "FREEDOM!" Hyunjin cried then immediately fell into Heejin's side.

    Heejin hoisted her up. "C'mon, I'll fly you back to camp."

    "And what about us?" Jungeun asked.

    "Jungeun, Hyunjin needs to see a medic, make sure we didn't miss anything. We'll just walk back." Jiwoo placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

    Jungeun rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine."

    Heejin turned to the Hermes child and pulled her close. "Hold on tight." They flew off.

    Jiwoo gave a happy sigh and turned to her friend. "Well let's start the long walk back. I'm too exhausted to run," She held out her arm, "Shall we?"

    Jungeun rolled her eyes, but linked their arms nonetheless, and headed off in the direction of Camp Half-Blood.

    When the camp was in sight, Jungeun pulled Jiwoo to a stop. The latter frowned in confusion, "What's wrong?" The former leaned against a tree.

    "I just want to know something."

    Jiwoo nodded for her to continue.

    "Your singing, Jiwoo. You're incredibly talented, and you have an ability like no other. You're able to transform emotion into literal song, baring your soul for the world to see and hear. But I'm also concerned..." She trailed off.

    "...You wanna know who I was thinking about..." Jiwoo finished.

    Jungeun bit her lip, "I just want to know who's the guy that's hurting my best friend like this."

    Jiwoo sat on the ground and looked down, fiddling with her fingers. She muttered something inaudible. Jungeun came closer and sat in front of her.

    "What did you say?" She questioned softly.

    "...It's not a guy..." Jiwoo's lower lip started trembling.

    Then it dawned on Jungeun. She grasped one of Jiwoo's hands with both of hers.

    "And there's nothing wrong with that. I'm sorry for assuming. Now, let me rephrase what I said. Who's the girl that's hurting my best friend?" She gave Jiwoo a patient smile.

    Jiwoo wiped the tears that never fell and smiled gratefully.

    "Thank you and it's not your fault. But uh... I'm not sure how you're gonna feel when I tell you who it is." Her smile turned sheepish.

    "Why?" Jugeun was now suspicious.

    "She's in Aphrodite."

    Silence.

    "Jungeun," Jiwoo snapped her fingers in front of the shocked face of her best friend, "Earth to Jungeun. Are you there?"

    Jungeun shook her head, "Sorry, I must've misheard you, did you say Aphrodite? Like, gossipy, beautiful, emotion-feeling Aphrodite children that never get their hands dirty?"

    "Yep."

    "At least tell me it's none of the Sooyoungs."

    "..."

    "Jiwoo."

    "...Sooyoung Ha..."

    "..."

    "Jungeun?"

    "The Roman?"

    "...Yeah."

    "..."

    "Hellooo?"

    "I'm gonna kill her." She suddenly stood up.

    "Wait- Jungeun, where are you going- JUNGEUN!"

***

    On another part of camp, a tall brunette girl was having a lovely conversation with one of her siblings when she felt a cold feeling wash over her, as if a ghost had gone through her.

    Her brother, Seokjin Kim, noticed.

    "Are you cold? I thought the magic barrier at camp kept the temperature perfect." That last sentence came out as more of a question.

    "I think my life is in danger." The girl answered.

    "That's ridiculous, Sooyoung. We're demigods, all of our lives are in danger from just existing."

    "True, but this is more... sinister. Like a mother trying to protect her children from predators."

    Seokjin looked at her like if she was crazy, "Okay, well I'm gonna go. Have fun fearing for your life, weirdo," And dashed off.

    She checked around for any signs of danger, but there were none.

    "Huh, must've been my imagination." She shrugged and wandered off, unaware of her impending doom.

***

    Back to Heejin and Hyunjin, they were currently seated on the couch in the Big House. The latter being checked for any wounds the nectar might not have covered. The former pacing and glancing over worriedly.

    Chiron, still in his wheelchair, rolled himself over to the living room. He began to question the seated girl.

    "How are you feeling?" He folded his hands over one another in his lap.

    "Honestly, I just want to rest, but I know with the Hermes cabin full of unclaimed demigods, that's kind of impossible."

    "Then you can stay with me, Jungkook, and Jihyo," Heejin interjected, "I'm sure they wouldn't mind and the rules say that you can't enter a cabin that isn't yours without somebody from that cabin. Right Chiron?" She hopefully looked at the centaur.

    Chiron sighed. It was too difficult to say no to a camper sometimes. They were his kids in a way.

    "Fine," He gave them both a pointed look, "But no funny business. I don't want something like this happening again."

    Heejin quickly shook her head, "No sir. She's staying asleep in bed. I'll chain her if she tries to escape." There was now a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Or..."

    Hyunjin suspiciously looked at the other demigod, "I don't like that look on your face."

    "Nothing bad is gonna happen," Heejin said, "Trust me on this."

    "I don't really have a choice do I?"

    "Nope."

    Chiron really hoped nothing bad would happen.

***

    "You're sleeping against the wall."

    Heejin was currently trying to get Hyunjin to sleep with her in her bed rather than in one of the other bunks.

    "Why can't you just let Hyunjin sleep somewhere else, Heejin?" Jungkook complained.

    "Because she went and got herself into trouble- which reminds me." Heejin went to the Zeus statue, which they covered up with a sheet, and grabbed something from the nook that his eyes never seem to find.

    "I grabbed this before we left." It was the golden longbow that Hermes gave to Hyunjin.

    The tall girl's face immediately turned sour upon seeing the one thing she wanted to destroy.

    "All I asked for, is to get rid of it, and you bring it back," She scoffed, "Unbelievable." She turned and headed for the door.

    Heejin ran in front of her and blocked her only exit, "Listen," She started quietly so the other two occupants in the room don't hear them, "I'm not saying that you should take it back, hell I'll keep it even though I'm shit at archery, but don't give up on it just yet okay? I have my reasons and you have yours. I'll leave it back there for now but we're gonna talk about it when you're ready."

    Hyunjin pursed her lips but nodded anyways.

    "Good, now would you mind sleeping against the wall? I know you're tired and just want to get this over with."

    "Yeah sure." Hyunjin mumbled and went under the covers of Heejin's bunk.

    "You two finally decided what to do?" Jihyo spoke up.

    "Yeah, you know her, just stubborn." Heejin teasingly replied.

    Hyunjin grumbled something under her breath, but stayed turned towards the wall.

    Jungkook yawned, "I'm heading to bed. Night."

    Jihyo was next, "Me too. Goodnight children."

    The small lights near their beds turned off, leaving only Heejin's light on.

    "Yeah, g'night." She replied, but they were already sound asleep.

    She sighed and slipped in next to Hyunjin, turning off her light in the process. She faced the other girl's back, thinking she was also asleep.

    "Gods, you are really clueless, huh?" She whispered to a soul that may never hear those words if it was awake.

    She layed on her back and closed her eyes, letting the peacefulness of sleep take over.

***

    After waiting a few moments for Heejin's breathing to steady, Hyunjin turned from the wall to face the girl next to her.

    She didn't mean to pretend to be asleep. It just sort of happened, and now she's here, facing a girl that swears Hyunjin is clueless and doesn't know what she's talking about, and yet she understands perfectly.

    She knows that the Roman means what she feels. In Hyunjin's dazed state inside of the myrmeke lair, she remembers calling out to Heejin more than enough times, not loud enough for the myrmekes to be alerted of her presence though. She knows what it feels like to be seperated from the one you want to be closest to the most.

    She knows Heejin is actually terrified that something will happen to Hyunjin again, but won't show ot for the sake of acting strong.

    So she holds her, and whispers reassurances that fall on deaf ears, knowing that it would all be okay anyways.

***

    Jihyo wakes up when the sun rays hit her face.

    Being the head counselor, she needs to make sure everything is in order. She sits up and stretches, cracking her stiff joints in the process.

    Checking around the room, she sees Jungkook in his usual sprawled out state he sleeps in. That dumbass.

    Next she checks on her sister, but what she finds surprises her and warms her heart.

    Heejin has wrapped herself around Hyunjin, as if afraid if she let go the latter would disappear again. Hyunjin has welcomed the koala with open arms, a small, serene smile on her face.

    Jihyo looks outside, seeing that it was almost time to get up, then looks back to her siblings plus Hyunjin.

    She knows Jungkook has duties to attend to, so she needs to wake him up soon, Heejin and Hyunjin only had lessons today.

    The head counselor decides to let the two girls wrapped up in each other sleep a little longer, for she knows that they wouldn't mind missing breakfast if it meant they could spend a little more time dreaming of each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think!
> 
> Twitter" @/BudderPup


End file.
